This invention relates generally to a hand-operated apparatus for welding thermoplastic bands, and more particularly it relates to a tensioning and welding apparatus including a clamping device for clamping one end of the thermoplastic band, a tensioning device including a stationary tensioning bed and a rotary tensioning roller movably supported above the tensioning bed, a flat heating element insertable between the overlapping end portion of the band, a compressing ram operable for compressing the heated ends of the band and a cutting device for severing the other end portion of the welded band from a supply roll whereby actuation levers are employed for activating the clamping device, the tensioning device, the heating element, the compressing ram and the cutting device.
A welding apparatus of this type is known from the German publication DE-OS No. 25 20 349.
Such known hand-operated welding apparatus has the disadvantage, however, that its manipulation is uncomfortable inasmuch as for tensioning the binding thermoplastic strap and for welding the overlapping ends of the strap an almost simultaneous operation of two hand levers is necessary.